trapped (ianthony)
by oddikins
Summary: Ian and Anthony get trapped in a lift. (Warning panic and asthma attacks don't like don't read)


~trapped~

ianPOV

Me and Anthony were in the car on the way to the smosh games HQ. it was boiling today, we had the aircom on the highest setting and it was still really hot.

I looked over at Anthony, he was sitting in the passenger seat looking overheated and harf asleep he doesn't deal very well with worm wether so I wanted to get to HQ as soon as possible.

when we arrived he jumped out of the car and ran as fast as he could to the slight shelter of the building I smiled locking the car and followed him in.

we got in the lift and prest the top flor and waited to go up. I looked at Anthony again he hadn't said anything on the journey over and I was a little worried.

"you ok?" I asked, he looked over at me and nodded still not saying anything. I fround but left it if he didn't want to talk and I couldn't make him.

we had gone up about three flors when the lift juddered to a stop, i heard Anthony squeak and I neely fell over, then the lights started to flicker and then went out completely. the orange emergency light came on and I went over to the controls and pressed the alarm, then I turned to Anthony.

he had backed up against the wall and he looked terrified, his breathing was ragged and quick and he was just stairing at the door.

'oh no' i thought he must be having a panic attack!

I ran over to him "Anthony?" I asked worriedly he didn't respond. "Anthony!" i asked a little louder he still didn't respond, I reached out to touch his shoulder but he flinched away

'strange' I thought, normally when he has a panic attack he would just let me hug him until he carmed down and I know it sounds gay but he's my best friend so deal with it!

I turned my attention back to Anthony he had backed into a corner, he was breathing really fast and his eye's were unfocused.

I walked over to him, he look so scared I felt so sorry for him, he shouldn't have to go through this.

"Anthony its ok just breath" " breath" "breath".

he looked at me for the first time since the panic attack had started, he looked like he was trying to breath but couldn't then his eye's rolled up into his head slightly and he collapsed on top of me.

"Anthony!" I cried and tried to get out from under him, I rolled him over and he groaned still hyperventilating. i propped him up against the wall and sat opersit him, holding on to his shoulders to keep him up right.

"breath, in, out, in, out, in, out" I breathed with him and he's breath slowly returned to normal, he closed hin eyes and took a deep breath. I leaned in and gave him a hug he stiffened slightly but then relaxed into the hug. "thankyou" he wispered into my ear and I shivered as his warm breathe hit my skin, i smiled and hugged him tighter.

we stayed like thet for about five minutes put then had to bull away cause it was far to hot in the lift. I smiled at Anthony and he smiled back weekly, I turned around and sat against the wall next to him and he leaned his head on my shoulder 'he's probably tiered after his panic attack' I thought and let him stay there.

"Ian?" he asked me "yeah?" I replyed

"how long do you think we are going to be in here for?" I looked down at him, he looked really hot. um hot as in overheated not like...you know.

"I don't know" I replyed

we normally got here an hour or two early to set up and stuff. we had only been here for about twenty minutes so it will be at lest another hour before anyone else turns up who can let us out

"no more then an hour hopefully" I told him trying to be optimistic, he didn't need to be worrying about that now.

"oh" he said and slumped back against my shoulder, I sighed and leaned my head on top of his.

Anthony POV

we stayed like this for what felt like hours but it had only been twenly minutes. it was nice to just sit still and breath after my panic attack 'breathing is good and over rated' I thought sleeperly as I leaned agents Ian. suddenly.

"that's it" Ian said standing up.

"what?" I asked him as he started pacing around the life looking at the sealing.

" i'm going to find a way out" he said as he started pushing one of the panels on the sealing.

"is that a good idea?" I asked also standing up.

"its either that or we'r stuck in here for hours"

"but, but, but..." I said trying to think of a reason why we shoudn't try to brake the roof.

"come on Anthony, help me." Ian said looking annoyed.

i made a "humf" noise and went to help him move the panels.

one more push and it bugged sendind a cloud of dust into the lift.

I started coffing and faning it away with my hands, but then I heard Ians breathing change. he started wheezing and coughing.

"Ian, have you got your inhaler with you?" I asked worriedly.

he shook his head "c car" he stuttered in between coughs.

I was still feeling quite drained after my panic attack and really wasn't in the best mindset to be dealing with this.

"Ian *cough* come and sit on the floor theres less dust!" I said trying to get him out of the worst.

the still coughing ian came and sat next to me, I had to think of a way to carm his breathing down at least a bit until we can get out of here.

"Ian is there any way to help you breath when you don't have your inhaler?"

"s sing" he coughed

"sing?" I asked

"yeah my mom used to sing to me when I had an attack when I was a kid" he stopped talking and started coughing loudly.

I fround and put my hand on his shoulder.

"what should I sing?" I asked but he just shook his head and coughed louder.

i fround, the only thing I could think of to sing was hush little baby and I couldn't sing that to him.

fuck it

"hush little baby don't say a word daddys going to buy you a mocking bird, and if that mocking bird don't sing daddys going to buy you a diamond ring, and if that diamond ring turns brass daddys going to buy you a looking glass..."

Ian harf smiled and by the time I had sung it 4 times his breathing was starting to slow down.

then the power to the control panel came back on and we heard someone on the intercom.

"hello? is there any boby there? we have fix the power problem so you should be out in a minute"

the person who I think was one of the editors went, and the life started moving gain!

the movement made the dust float back into the air and Ian started coughing hard again.

"Ian just wait a minute and we will be out and I can get you your inhaler" I said in what I hope was a reassuring manner. Ian just nodded and carried on coughing.

in less then a minute the doors were opening so I grabed Ian's hand and pulled his out into the fresh air breathing in lung fulls of it my self, but Ian was still having an asthma attack so I grabbed his car keys, ignoring Mari and the guys question I ran all the way down the stairs to the car, opening it grabbing his inhaler out of the glove box and running all the way back up the stairs.

when I got back to them Ian was sitting on a chair still coughing loudly with Mari next to him trying to talk to him but he was ignoring her.

"Ian!" i said handing him the inhaler.

"th thanks" he choked and grabed it.

after 5 minutes of his repetitively breathing in his inhaler he still wasn't getting any better and after another 10 minutes I was starting to get worried, I could feel the panic bilding up again for the second time that day.

'no Anthony! don't you dare have another panic attack, Ian needs you right now just breath and everything will be fine.'

I took a couple of deep breaths 'but what if it isn't! what if ian doesn't get better? what if he stops breathing completely?!'

I could feel the panic growing larger and my breathing getting quicker 'no no no no' I backed up into a corner and tried to get my breathing under control.

'*breath in*, he'll be fine he's had attacks as long as this befor, *breath out*, but he hasn't been stuck with so much dust for such a long time befor, *breath in* shut up he'll be fine, *breath out*

"Anthony" I had been so concentrated on not full out panicking that I hadn't noticed that Ian's breathing had nearly returned to normal, he still look quite pale but he looked alot better!

"Ian?" I said my breathing slowly returning to normal.

he smiled, walked over to me and gave me a big hug.

I smiled and huged him back. we stayed like that for what felt like hours but then had to stop cause everyone was watching us.

" are you ok?" I asked worriedly.

"yeah" he smiled "but are you ok?" he asked back with concern.

I smiled and hugged him again.

"I am now"

~the end~

I know it was a rubbish ending but I had no idea where I was going with it so I just kinda finished it. anyway tell me that you think of it and thanks for reading bye!


End file.
